The Music of Living
by ScarecrowLover86
Summary: After the events of the murder trial, Elena faces her greatest challenge yet, putting her life back together. Hidden secrets threaten to come between Lee and Elena and an unknwown force is determinded to make all secrets known. complete
1. Shall We Dance?

**DISCLAIMER:** all characters belong to the rightful owners. My made up characters are my own creation. I don't claim to own the characters from Babylon 5, Crusade, Stargate SG1, Farscape, and Scarecrow and Mrs. King, nor do I make a profit from this story. This was written purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. More disclaimers at end of story.

**NOTE** This is written a little different than most stories. You'll see why when you get into it. I could not think of any other way to write those certain parts

**Shall We Dance?**

**White Star 22**

Elena woke up with a start. She was still having that nightmare. She looked around and saw her husband sleeping beside her. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the bridge, not even bothering to change out of her nightgown. Sighing, she sat in the captain's chair and gently rubbed her stomach. It had been a week since she lost her baby and things weren't the same, and she was beginning to think that they never would be the same again.

She knew that Lee still blamed himself for the loss of their child and she couldn't help but blame herself too. She wiped a tear from her cheek as she thought of the last moment her son was alive. Only Elena knew what really happened before she lost the baby.

Hearing Lee walk on the bridge she turned to the window and quickly wiped her eyes. Lee knew she was still upset about the baby, but if he found out why he'd never forgive himself and Elena didn't want to lose the man she loved too.

"Elena?"

Elena turned in her chair and looked at him, "Right here Lee."

Lee walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Everything ok, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart," Elena lied. "I was just checking the sensors."

"Well everything looks ok to me, so why don't you come back to bed," Lee said as he took her hand.

Elena stood and held Lee's hand as they walked back to the bedroom. Lee was sure there was something bothering her, but he knew better than to pressure her to talk about something before she was ready.

As Elena laid on her side, Lee sat on the bed and watched her. She pulled the blanket over her and he heard her whisper, "Lights, off." The lights cut off immediately and after his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw her back was still to him. He sighed as he laid back and starred at the ceiling. He could remember a time not that long ago when Elena said she couldn't sleep unless he was near. He glanced over at his wife and rolled on his side to stare at her back.

He wanted more than anything to put his arms around her and beg her to tell him what was wrong. For the past week they'd slept exactly how they were now, or at least that was how they stayed all night. Neither actually got much sleep. Elena laid awake starring into the dark thinking about her son, and when she did sleep she always had that nightmare and woke up sweating. Lee, on the other hand, starred at her back and tossed around trying to get at least some sleep. He'd ever been one to snuggle at night, but something about having Elena's arms around him and her head on his chest made him sleep easier. Maybe it was just the fact he knew she was close and safe, or maybe it was just the fact that he knew she slept like that because she loved him and always wanted to be by his side.

Elena knew Lee was tossing at night and she wanted to turn over and wrap her arms around him and snuggle against him, like she always did at night, but she was scared to face him. She was scared her eyes would tear and he'd see her crying and he'd know something was wrong, so she didn't move from her very uncomfortable position. Instead she closed her eyes and gave the engines a slight energy boost.

**Interstellar Alliance Headquarters, Minbar**

President John Sheridan stood on the balcony overlooking the city. He smiled, things at been peaceful for a week. No crisis, no council meetings, and no Teep Squad. He ran his hand through his hair thinking about the Squad. Things were too quite. Something had to be wrong and he dreaded finding out what it was. He hadn't seen Elena in three weeks, which was very unusual. Elena always dropped by to fill him in on the latest from the rim, or if nothing else just to scare the living day lights out of him from time to time. As much as he claimed to hate when she just teleported into his office, he actually didn't mind. Actually now he was missing her. She maybe a tad annoying at times, but at least she kept things interesting. Not to mention the fact that a certain 5 year old was missing his Auntie Lana.

David Sheridan was as spoiled as they come. He got what ever he wanted and the way he did it was his aunt. If John or Delenn said no to him all he had to do was run to Elena. She never turned him down on anything, and that didn't bother John a bit. He hated saying no to his son, but he knew Delenn would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't say "no" once in a while.

John walked back inside and sat at his desk. He tried to read over his reports, but he kept thinking about Elena. She'd never been gone this long and he hadn't seen any of the other members of the Teep Squad either. Sighing, he stood and walked over to his COM link. Pressing the button he lifted it to his mouth, "Get me Captain Lochley at Babylon 5."

He waited a few moments and then his COM beep and he pressed the button. Captain Elizabeth Lochley appeared on the screen, "Mr. President, what can I do for you?"

"Captain I was just wondering if you'd seen Elena lately, or any of the Squad for that matter."

"No sir, why?"

"I haven't heard from any of them in almost three weeks."

"And that's a bad thing?" Lochley asked. "Sorry sir," she added when Sheridan gave her his 'this is not the time' look.

"I'm worried Captain. Elena always pops in to keep me informed or to visit David. It's not like her to be gone this long. So either she and the others are in trouble or they done something they don't want me to know about."

"I understand sir. I'll see if any one on the station has heard from the Squad and I'll inform you the moment I hear anything."

"Thank you Captain. Sheridan out." He pressed his link and sat back at his desk.

No sooner had he sat down than two people appeared in front of him. He didn't even jump this time, in fact he sighed with relief at seeing Elena and Lee. "Hi John." Elena said. It wasn't here usual greeting and it was far from her usual peppy tone.

"Where the devil have you been?" John demanded as he stood and walked over to her, "I haven't heard from you in almost three weeks. I was beginning to think something had happened to you."

"Sorry John," Elena said as she looked at the floor, "Things got a little hectic back on Earth."

John noticed the change in her behavior and walked over to her, "Hey is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just fine John."

John looked at Lee who motioned with his eyes for John to step outside with him. John nodded and looked back to Elena. "Well since you're here why don't you go visit David? He's been missing you like crazy."

Elena tried hard not to cry but she felt it coming and teleported quickly before John and Lee saw her tears. John looked at Lee, "Alright what's going on?"

"John that was the worse thing you could have said at this point," Lee stated as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What?"

"John, Elena and I…" he sighed. There was no easy way to say it, "Elena and I just lost our child."

"Child? Whoa wait a minute. When did Elena have a baby?"

"She didn't John. She had a miscarriage last week. She hasn't been the same since then. I talked her into coming to the future to visit you thinking getting her back in space and back to work might help. You know make her see there's reason to move on and forget, but I forgot all about David." Lee explained.

"And my telling her that he was missing her just brought it all back." John sat down and sighed. "We better go talk to her."

"No, best thing to do is let her be. Trust me trying to get her to talk when she'd not ready to, is the worst thing we could do."

John nodded and Lee began telling John everything that he and Elena had gone through the last few weeks.

**White Star 22**

Elena sat on her bed hugging a pillow. She knew she couldn't hide in her room forever. While John and Lee couldn't get to her, Kath could. It wouldn't be long before she tracked her down and forced her to tell her everything. There was no refusing Kath, after all if she didn't tell her Kath could just scan her and get the information from her mind anyway.

Wiping her face with a warm, wet, cloth, Elena stood and tried to pull herself together. She changed into her uniform and teleport back to John's office.

She wasn't surprised to find Kath, and Jack had already arrived and were sitting in John's office with Lee. Looking around, Elena spotted Kath's brother, John Crichton, and his wife Aeryn. "Wanna talk about it Captain?" Kath asked.

Elena sighed, she and Kath both knew that in the future she was just a Captain and technically couldn't order Elena to do anything, but being Kath was the more powerful of the two telepaths, Elena still followed her orders just like she would at Stargate Command. "No Kath. What I'd like to do is get back to work. Where's John?"

"Right here," Crichton stated.

"Other John," Elena explained. "I'm sure he's got a mission for me or something that needs blowing up."

"Sheridan stepped outside for a moment. He'll be right back," Kath stated. "So might as well just sit down and talk to us Captain."

"There's nothing to talk about Kath." Elena said slightly annoyed. She knew Kath was trying to slip into her mind and find out what it was that she was hiding, but Elena locked everything in a tight box and guarded it. _Leave it alone, Kath_ Elena pathed her friend. _I'll talk if and when I'm ready and not before._

_Alright Elena, I'll leave it alone, for now._ Kath pathed back.

Lee watched as Elena and Kath seemed to glare at each other. He was sure they were communicating telepathically and hoped Kath would find out what was bothering his wife. He stood and walked over to Elena and put his hands on her shoulders and started to whisper something to her, but before he could she pulled away and walked to the window. Not knowing what to do he just stood there and looked at her.

"Give her time Lee." Kath told him as she walked over to him. "She just needs time to heal."

Lee looked at her and pathed her a message, even though he knew Elena would most certainly hear it anyway. _Did you find out what's bothering her?_

_No,_ Kath pathed back, _She told me to leave it alone and I did, but I'll push her harder if she continues to keep it bottled up like this. It's not healthy for her to bottle everything up._ Lee nodded and sat back down.

Just then John Sheridan walked back in. "Well I'm glad you decided to join us Captain," he said trying to act as if everything was normal. "I've got a mission for who ever wants it. The Brakiri have been complaining of attacks by the Drakh on one of their bases. I want…."

"I'll take care of it."

Everyone turned to look at Elena. "I haven't even told you the mission," John said.

"You said all I needed to hear. Attack, Drakh and Brakiri. All I need to know is which colony. I'll handle it from there."

"Its all here." John stated handing Elena a data crystal.

"We'll go with you." Lee stated.

"No. I'm going alone. I'll be back when the problem is taken care of." Elena teleported to her ship and jumped to hyperspace before any one could say a word or stop her.

"You going after her?" Sheridan asked Kath.

"No, she'll be fine. This is probably what she needs anyway. Let her kill things and blow a few ships up and she'll be fine." Kath explained.

"I hope you're right. I really hope you're right." Sheridan said as he sat at his desk.

**Brakiri colony**

_Elena arrived in the middle of another attack and blew up all the ships. As she arrived she was unaware of the ship that had been waiting. Since it wasn't a Drakh ship she ignored it and teleport to the planet's surface and went after the Drakh_

**Elena:** _(fought the Drakh in hand to hand combat as she sang)_

Every single night the same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight  
Still, I always feel the strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real,  
Nothing here is right  
I've been making shows of trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows  
That I've been

Going through the motions  
Walking through the part  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart  
I was always brave and kind of righteous  
Now I find I'm wavering  
If you lose a part of you you'll find this fight  
Just doesn't mean a thing

_(A Drakh got in a lucky punch and knocked her flat)  
_

**Drakh:** She ain't got that swing

**Elena:** _(Looked up at the Drakh annoyed)_  
Thanks for noticing  
_(jumped to her feet and knocked the Drakh out)_

**Drakh: **_(danced around trying to avoiding being hit)  
_She does pretty well with from hell  
But lately, we can tell  
That she's just  
Going through the motions  
Faking it somehow  
She's not even half the girl she...  
ow

**Elena:** Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor  
_(found a brakiri tied up and waved her hand and the ropes flew off)_

**Brakiri:** How can I repay?

**Elena:** Whatever  
I don't want to be

Going through the motions  
Losing all my drive  
I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just wanna be  
_(slowly raised her hands above her head and as she did the remaining Drakh dropped dead)_  
Alive

Elena teleported back to her ship and sat in her chair. She felt much better after letting off a little steam, although the singing had surprised her, but she didn't mind. It actually made things even more exciting. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and set a course for Minbar. Before she could jump to hyperspace someone hailed her.

"This is Captain Susan Ivanova to White Star ship. Please identify yourself."

Hitting her COM she answered the hail. "White Star 22 to Athena, Good to hear your voice Susan."

"Elena? Is that you?" Susan asked.

"Sure is. I'll be right over." And with that Elena teleported to the bridge of the Athena.

Several member of the crew jumped seeing the woman appear out of nowhere and some even grabbed their PPGs, but when they saw their Captain hug the woman they knew everything was alright and put their weapons away.

"Oh Elena its good to see you. Come let's go to my office." Susan said as she led Elena to her office. They entered and Susan closed the door behind them. 'Have a seat. Can I get you something? Coffee? Tea?"

Elena looked at Susan and shook her head as she sat down, "Has it been so long since we've seen each other that you've forgotten what I drink?"

Susan laughed, "Ah yes, the only officer in Earthforce that doesn't drink coffee," Susan replied as she poured a glass of Orcha for her friend. "So how have you been? I hear you're quite an important person in the Interstellar Alliance now."

"Well I do what I can. John handles most of it. I just do the dirty work when needed and try to avoid the politics."

Susan nodded and sat down at her desk, "How is John?"

"Doing fine. Probably worried about or mad me at the moment." Elena replied.

"Why is that?"

"It's a long story." Elena said before drinking her Orcha.

"Well I've got nothing but time."

**Ship orbiting the Brakiri base**

"Well, well my nano bots seem to be working," the hooded man said to himself, "Now they'll spread and soon my plan will be complete." He laughed as he stood and walked to the window. "By now that woman has infected most of the ship and soon they'll all start singing."

"My lord."

The hooded man turned to see his apprentice standing at the door. "What is it?"

"The sensors reading from that woman are quite interesting." He replied as he stared at the floor.

"How so?"

"She's a telepath, and a strong one."

"Perfect." The man said as he sat down and removed his hood revealing his baldhead. "Her telepathic abilities will make the nano bots spread quicker." He laughed evilly and his apprentice simply nodded.

**The Athena**

"So I came out here to handle the Drakh and let off a little steam." Elena explained.

"I assume the others tried to come with you." Susan stated.

"I left before they had a chance to stop me," Elena said sighing, "Susan there's something else. Something I haven't even told Lee." Elena didn't want to tell anyone yet but she knew she could trust Susan and she knew talking about it might help her get over what happened.

"What is it Elena?"

"Before I lost the baby…." Elena started. She stopped as she felt her eyes start to tear again.

Susan stood and knelt beside her friend, "Hey take it easy. If you're not ready to talk about this you don't have to."

Through her tears Elena said, "I have to tell someone, and I can't tell Lee. He already blames himself for what happened. He'd never forgive himself if he knew."

"If he knew what?"

Before I lost the baby I communicated with him." Elena said wiping her eyes.

"With the baby?"

"Yes. He knew I was his mother and knew his name. We formed a special bond that only strong telepaths can share."

"My god." Susan stood and sat in her chair. "So for you it wasn't just losing an unborn child.

Elena shook her head, "No it wasn't. And this is why Lee can never know. If he knew I had telepathically communicated with our son he'd just blame him self even more and I don't want to lose him, not like I lost my son." Elena tried to fight it but more tears fell from her eyes and she buried her head in her hands.

Susan rushed over and wrapped her arms around Elena. In all the years she had known Elena she had never seen her cry. Not even when they all thought John Sheridan was dead. She assumed later it was because Elena knew John was alright and that he'd be returning to Babylon 5, but now she began to think that wasn't the case. Perhaps Elena never showed emotion, and perhaps that's what made her a good officer, but then again that could be her major flaw as well.

"Its alright Elena. It's going to be alright. I'll keep this secret if you wish."

Elena forced herself to stop crying. She hated showing this much emotion in front of any one, but she knew Susan would keep her word and not say a word to Lee, and maybe if she had Susan's support she could avoid Kath and the others finding out. The last thing she wanted was the people she loved and worked with daily blaming themselves for something that no one could change. "Thanks Susan. I should probably get going the gang is expecting me back on Minbar soon. If I take too long Kath will come looking."

"Well we're actually heading that way ourselves." Susan stated, "Uh Elena could we travel with you. I mean could you…"

"Give your engines a boost so you travel as fast as I do?" Elena asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Sure. I'll be on my ship if you need me. Just jump to hyperspace with me and you'll be fine. Just make sure to tell your navigators not to try and gain control of things. Don't want them freaking out when they realize they are flying the ship."

"I'll take care of them." Susan stated.

Elena nodded and teleport back to her ship. Susan sighed and stood. Quietly she pulled a photo from her desk. "I prayed no one else would ever go through the pain and sorrow I went through. Guess Elena wasn't that lucky." Gentle she touched the picture and wiped a tear from her eyes. "As long as I remember you you'll never be gone Marcus."

**Susan: **_(set picture on desk and sat in her chair)_

When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

_(Stood and picked up picture and twirled around)_

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

_(Walked into her bedroom with picture in hand)_

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
_(Set the picture down and changed into her night gown)  
_Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

_(Lit several candles around the room)_

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

_(Picked up picture)_

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
_(Twirled around room)  
_You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

_(Fell back on the bed)_

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
_(Looked over and saw Marcus's Ranger badge on her table and picked it up)  
_In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

_(Gently kissed Marcus's photo and closed her eyes hugging the picture)_

**White Star 22**

Elena sat in her room twirling her Den'bok, it help her relax. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She could feel it, but it wasn't the usual danger feeling. She wasn't picking up on any near by threats and no one seemed to be calling out for help, but yet she still had this terrible feeling something was wrong.

Sighing, she stood and retracted her fighting pike and placed in back in her pocket. Teleporting to the bride, she saw the Athena was still with her. Pressing her COM link, she said, "Captain Stetson to Captain Ivanova."

"Ivanova here."

"Susan we're almost to Minbar. We should be jumping out of hyper space in ten minutes."

"That's great, because I think we have a problem," Susan stated.

"And that would be?"

"Well my everyone onboard, myself included, has for no reason started singing."

"What?" Elena asked. She couldn't believe it. She thought she was the only one that had started singing. "Did I hear you right?"

"If you think I said everyone was singing, then you heard right."

Elena closed the communications line and Teleported to the bridge of the Athena. Sure enough the crew was singing. She spotted Susan and rushed over to her and the two ran to Susan's office and closed the door. "Please tell me you can make this stop," Susan pleaded.

"You know Rangers don't lie Susan," Elena stated.

Susan sighed and paced around the room. "What are we going to do?"

"Well we're almost to Minbar, maybe Kath and the others have an idea." Elena suggested. Susan nodded and they monitored the rest of the crew for odd behavior. Nothing seemed to be wrong other than the fact people kept singing.

After twenty minutes Elena stood, "We're here. I'll be on my ship. Once we've jumped out of hyper space I'll teleport you and myself down to John's office."

"Alright," Susan said, "I'll be ready."

Elena teleported back to her ship and both White Star 22 and the Athena jumped from hyperspace. Susan watched from her window and just as she spotted Minbar she was teleported down to the planet's surface. She looked around to see an empty office. "Where is everyone?" she asked as she turned to Elena.

"Outside," Elena stated as she pointed out the window.

Susan turned and saw John Sheridan, Delenn Sheridan, Kath O'Neill, Jack O'Neill, John Crichton, Aeryn Sun Crichton, Rachel Wright, Jessica Stetson, and Lee Stetson outside watching young David Sheridan playing with his Gok, Fluffy. "So why did you teleport us in here if they are out there?"

"I have my reasons," Elena stated as she sat in John's chair.

Susan nodded and walked to the window. When Lee turned towards the window, Susan waved at him and motioned for him and the others to come inside.

Lee, who sensed his wife's return, waved to Susan and turned to Sheridan, "Elena's back."

John turned to the window and saw Susan. He waved to her and turned to the others. "Gang she's…" before he could finish they were all teleported inside. John looked around for Elena. He gave her an annoyed look when he spotted her in his chair. "I really hate it when you do that."

"It wasn't her," Kath stated.

John looked at Kath and shook his head. "Aright, I hate it when you do that." John then turned to Susan, "Good to see you Susan. How are things on the Rim?"

"They've been better," Susan stated.

John nodded and turned to Elena, "Now Elena what happened with the Brakiri?"

"They're safe and the Drakh are gone. We've got another problem though," Elena told him as she got out of his chair before he fussed.

"Now what?" John Crichton asked as he sat down beside his wife.

"Well everyone on the Athena and myself have been singing for no apparent reason," Elena explained.

"Singing?" Lee questioned.

"Yeah, it was weird," Susan stated. "I was in my room and suddenly I was dancing around and singing. I can't explain why. And my entire crew is doing it too."

"Well what's causing it?" Rachel asked.

**John Sheridan: **_(sat at his desk)_  
I've got a theory  
That it's the Drakh  
A dancing Drakh!  
No, something isn't right there

**Jess:** _(walked over and stood beside his desk)_  
I've got a theory  
Some kid is dreamin'  
And we're all stuck inside  
His wacky Broadway nightmare

**Kath:** _(sat on the couch as the other stood and gathered around Sheridan's desk)_  
I've got a theory  
We should work this out

**All:** It's getting eerie  
What's this cheery singing all about?

**John Crichton:** _(jumped up)_  
It could be PSI Corps  
That Evil PSI Corps -  
Which is ridiculous  
'Cause PSI Corps's gone, they were persecuted  
The Squad won the war, Love the Teeps  
And women power and I'll be over here

**Rachel:** I've got a theory  
It could be bunnies!

**Susan:** I've got a theory –

**Rachel:** _(danced around and jumped up and down)_  
Bunnies aren't just cute  
Like everybody supposes!  
They got them hoppy legs  
And twitchy little noses!  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies! bunnies!  
It must be bunnies!!  
_(everyone looked at her with weird expressions)_  
...Or maybe midgets

**Kath: **_(stood up and walked to Jess's side while Elena walked over to the window and looked out)  
_I've got a theory  
We should work this fast

**Kath, Susan & Sheridan:** Because it clearly could get serious  
Before it's passed

**Jess:** I've got a theory….

**Elena:** _(turned from the window)  
_It doesn't matter,  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse? We've all been there  
The same old trips why should we care

**All **_(but Sheridan):_ What can't we do  
If we get in it?  
We're working through  
Within a minute

**Sheridan: **_(singing while others sang)_: What can't we face  
If we're together?

**All:** We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die

**Sheridan:** Hey, I've died twice!

**All: **_(all stood together in center of office)_**  
**There's nothing we can't face!

**Rachel: **Except for bunnies...

"So what's causing this?" Elena asked.

"I thought it didn't matter?" Sheridan asked her.

"It doesn't, other than I need to know how to defeat or stop what ever it is," Elena explained.

Sheridan sighed, "You said you started singing for no reason at all?"

"Yeah," Elena stated, " I was beating up some Drakh and suddenly we started singing."

"We?" Lee questioned.

"Yeah I started singing and the Drakh started dancing and singing along. It was weird."

"And I started singing right after you left my quarters," Susan stated.

"Wait are you saying this is my fault?" Elena asked turning quickly to face Susan.

"No, no I'm not saying that at all. What I mean is…"

"What she means," Sheridan stated cutting Susan off, "is that if it started after coming in contact with someone who started singing before, then it could be a contagion of some short. If that's the case then you infected the Athena and both of you just infected everyone in this room." Everyone looked around at one another. It wasn't necessary to say it. They all knew what John was implying. "As of this moment everyone on the Athena and in this office is under quarantine."


	2. Once More With Feeling

**Once More With Feeling**

"Quarantine? You've got to be kidding," Kath stated.

"Afraid not," Sheridan replied. "Until we know for sure what's causing this we have to take certain precautions."

Elena sighed, "Well we better stay on my ship."

"Why's that?" Aeryn asked.

"Well if it is a contagion, then we can't stay here. Anyone who walks in would be infected. My ship and the Athena are going to have to be the Quarantine Zones," Elena explained.

Sheridan nodded, "You're right, but is there enough room for all of us on the Athena and White Star22?"

"Well my ship could be used as well," Kath volunteered. "Then everyone could have their own room."

"Alright, we'll divide up on the three ships," Sheridan said as he stood.

"Good thing my sister and Elena can teleport," John Crichton said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Yes, it will make quarantining this much easier," Sheridan said in agreement.

"Alright, well Jack and I have a room on my ship and John and Aeryn have their room. So I have one extra room," Kath stated.

"I'll go with Kath," Rachel said.

"I've got three spare rooms on my ship," Susan added.

"And I've got one extra room on my ship," Elena stated.

"I'll go with Lannie," Jess said as she walked to stand beside her sister.

"Well, looks like its all settled then," Sheridan said as he stood. "Let's get going then before someone comes in."

Elena teleported John and Susan to the Athena, and then teleported herself, Lee, and Jess to White Star 22. Meanwhile, Kath teleported herself, Jack, Rachel, John and Aeryn to White Star 12.

Lee looked around when he arrived on the ship. He wasn't surprised to see Elena sitting in her chair. He started to say something but something beeped. He saw Elena's head move slightly and John Sheridan appeared on the view screen. "Elena I need to speak with you."

"Alright," as soon as she said it she teleported to the Athena. Lee sighed and turned to Jess.

"Something wrong Lee?"

"I don't know Jess. Elena's your sister. Did she tell you what's bothering her?"

"No clue, but then that's Lannie for you. She always hides her emotions," Jess replied as she sat sideways in her sister's chair.

"Yeah tell me about it," Lee said as he sat in his chair.

Jess sat up and smiled, "You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do," Lee said with a smile. "She's just got a way of making you love her."

**Lee:** She's got a way about her...  
I don't know what it is,  
But I know that I can't live without her...

_(stood and walked to the window)_

She's got a way of pleasin'...  
_(smiled remembering all the fun times he and Elena had)_  
I don't know what it is,  
But there doesn't have to be a reason,  
Anyway...

She's got a smile that heals me.  
_(walked over to Jess, who was listening very attentively)_  
Don't know why it is,  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me...

She's got a way of talkin'...  
I don't know what it is,  
But it lifts me up when we are walkin'  
_(Jess stood and they walked down the hall)_  
Anywhere...

She comes to me when I'm feelin' down,  
Inspires me without a sound.  
_(Lee and Jess started Dancing)_  
She touches me, and I get turned 'round...  
_(Lee twirled around)_

She's get a way of showin'  
How I make her feel,  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'...

She's got a light around her,  
_(they walked into the galley)_  
And everywhere she goes,  
A million dreams of love surround her  
Everywhere...  
_(Jess sat down on the table and watched Lee)_

She comes to me when I'm feelin' down,  
Inspires me without a sound.  
_(closed his eyes)_  
She touches me, and I get turned 'round.  
_(Spun around a few times)_

She's got a smile that heals me...  
I don't know why it is,  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me...

She's got a way about her...  
I don't know what it is,  
But I know that I can't live without her  
_(sat down beside Jess)_  
Anyway...

"Encore! Encore!" Jess exclaimed as she stood up and started clapping.  
Lee laughed and shook his head, "you know maybe this signing virus isn't so bad after all."

**Unknown Ship**

"Master."  
"What is it?"  
With lowered head the man entered the room, "I think you should see this."  
The man took the list of infected beings from his slave and read it over, "Well, well looks like someone infected President Sheridan. Perfect. Things are working out just as planned. Soon he'll sing all his thoughts and I'll use them against him," he said before laughing evilly.  
"Master, there's more. Two more infected subjects died."  
"O well if I can't use what he sings against him, maybe he'll sing himself to death."  
"Master, there's more." The slave walked out and returned with Tatu, the apprentice. "We found her."  
"She was following our ship," Tatu added. "I took a shuttle to the planet and she followed. I captured her then."  
"Good work Tatu." He said as he grinned evilly. "Bring her to me." They brought her closer and dropped at his feet. He looked her over. She was a young attractive blonde wearing a Ranger uniform.  
A moment later the officer named Kamikaze Nekoi, also known as Sue, woke up and jumped to her feet. "Where am I who are you?" She looked around and then tried to run, but the slave and Tatu quickly caught her and brought her back to their master, throwing her on the floor at his feet.

**Master:** _(laughing evily)_  
Why'd you run away?  
Don't you like my style?  
_(slid across floor in front of her)_  
Why don't you come and play?  
I guarantee a great big smile  
_(grinned evilly)_

I come from the imagination  
And I'm here strictly without invitation  
So what do you say  
Why don't we dance a while?  
_(took Sue's hand and helped her up)_

I'm the heart of swing  
_(started tap dancing)_  
I'm the twist and shout  
When you gotta sing  
When you gotta let it out

Where there's secrets I come a-runnin'  
I turn the music on  
I bring the fun in  
Now we're partyin'  
That's what it's all about  
_(took Sue's hand and twirled her around)_

'Cause I know what you feel, girl  
I know just what you feel, girl**  
**_(let go of Sue's hand and she continued spinning til she reached the wall)_

**Sue:**_ (talking) _So you're like a good Alien? Bringing the fun in?

**Master:** All these melodies  
They go on too long  
Then that energy  
Starts to come on  
Way too strong

All those hearts lay open, that must sting!  
Plus some customers just start combusting!  
_(held his hand out and a hologram of a dancing man appeared and the man burst into flames and disappeared)_  
That's the penalty  
When life is but a song  
_(Took Sue's hand and started dancing around with her)_

They cast me out  
And brought this about  
So when I blow this scene  
_(dipped Sue)_  
Back I will go  
To my kingdom below  
'Cause I'm just that mean!  
_(let go of Sue and started dancing around)_

'Cause I know what you feel, girl

**Sue**: Oh I see  
_(followed him around the room)_  
but is it me  
This doesn't sound very regal

**Master:** I'll make it real, girl

**Sue:** What I mean  
this singing thing  
this has got to be illegal

**Master:** I can bring whole cities to ruin  
And still have time to get a soft shoe in  
_(Tap danced around with Sue still following him)_

**Sue:** Well, that's great  
But I'm late  
And I'd hate to delay her

**Master:** Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle  
I bought Nero his very first fiddle  
_(played and imaginary fiddle)_

**Sue:** She'll get pissed  
If I'm missed  
See my Captain's Elena

**Master:**_ (talking, he stopped looked and Sue) _Elena? Captain Elena Stetson? The leader of the Teep Squad

**Sue: **_(talking) _Uh huh

**Master: **_(Talking to his henchmen)_  
Send a signal through the nano bots. Lure her here. I want to see the Teep burn.

Now we're partyin'  
_(twirled around)_  
That's what it's all about

**White Star 34**

Dominic was a newly trained Ranger who would do anything to get noticed. Unfortunately his attempts usually got him noticed by the wrong people or in the wrong way. While out on his assigned patrol he came across and unusual ship towing a Ranger training shuttle behind it. "This looks like trouble," he said to himself. Although he knew he should report back to headquarters and get help he followed the ship, being sure to stay well out of scanning range.

**Athena- Guest Quarters**

"John as I've told you before, I don't know. Now how am I suppose to stop this thing if I'm under Quarantine?"  
"We'll get in touch with Lochley at Babylon 5. We'll use her resources and the Rangers."  
"Yeah, let me see Lochley. Might be interesting to hear what she has to sing about." Elena said in an annoyed tone.  
"Captain, that's enough! Now I don't need you infecting the whole fragging universe. How can you jump into something like this without having a guilty concise? Doesn't the possibility of killing millions bother you?"  
"Who cares? What does it matter when I've already infected the ones I love?" She turned her back to John. She knew if she wasn't careful she would say something she shouldn't.  
"Elena, I'm sorry," John said as he stood. "I know how hard this is on you."  
"No you don't."  
"Lee told me what happened back on Earth."  
Elena sighed, "John this is about more that. I knew something was wrong when everyone on the Athena started singing. When we jumped from hyperspace, I should have contacted you on the com line, but I teleported straight to your office instead and infected you and everyone else."  
"Elena so far…"  
"John it doesn't matter. The point is I'm responsible for you being infected with this."  
"Stop blaming yourself. What's done is done. It can't be changed."  
"Yes it can and you know I can do it," Elena said in a firm voice.  
"Thought you said some things can't be changed, no matter how hard you try."  
"True, but damn it John, I've lost you too many times. I will not be responsible for losing you sooner that I already have to!"  
John stood, "Elena listen. I know you said at one time we were very close…"  
"John I've told you once how I felt about you. Nothing has changed. I still feel the same way and I always will," Elena said as she turned her back to John once more.

**Elena**: I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
I'll tell you that  
_(turned to face John)  
_But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?  
_(shrugged and sat on the corner of the desk) _

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
_(John sat behind the desk and looked at Elena unable to say anything)_

Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
_(looked John straight in the eyes)  
_I'm in love and always will be

_(stood and walked to the window)_  
I know I left too much mess  
And destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
_(looked back at John, who stood and watched her closely)_  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
_(walked towards the door)  
_And if you live by the rules of 'It's over'  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense  
_(stopped and looked at John)_

Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet  
_(walked over to him slowly)  
_As I'm sure we will  
All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on

_(John started to speak but Elena held up her hand and stopped him)  
_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

"Elena….I don't know what to say."

Elena put her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head against his, "Then say nothing." She kissed him gently on the cheek and backed away. "Goodbye Johnny." Before John could react she was gone.

**Excalibur**

Captain Gideon sat on the bridge looking over the day's reports. Their last couple of leads had turned out to be dead ends. It was times like these when he began to think they would never find a cure to the Drakh plague.

"Captain!" Gideon turned to see Galen storm onto the bridge. "Captain we must return to Minbar immediately."

"Whoa, take it easy Galen. Now what's so important that we need to go all the way back to Minbar?"

"If we don't, President Sheridan won't live long enough to worry about being re-elected."

**White Star 12**

"Kath."

Kath turned to face her husband, "Yeah love?"

"You were staring into space again. What's up?"

"Just trying to figure this singing thing out. If it's a virus, like John thinks it is, there has to be a reason for us singing."

"Maybe some evil genius just wanted to make the universe more like Oz," Jack suggested sarcastically.

Kath smiled, "You and your wizard of Oz."

Jack shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her, "Why not we've got a Scarecrow on the team and well Daniel doesn't fly but he is a Space Monkey."

Kath smiled and kissed Jack. "True and he's back on Earth and there's nothing to interrupt us."

"Hmmm what about Rachel, John and Aeryn?" Jack asked as he started kissing her neck.

"Rachel was just teleported to the Athena, and John and Aeryn are having the same idea we are," Kath replied as she rubbed her hands across Jack's chest.

"I love you," Jack whispered before kissing her lips gently.

_(Lights went out and they sang while they let their passions take over)_

**Kath:** Baby I've been drifting away,  
And dreaming all day,  
Of holding you,  
Touching you,  
The only thing I wanna do,  
Is be with you,  
As close to you,  
As I can be.

Let's make love,  
All night long,  
Until all our strength is gone,  
Hold on tight,  
Just let go,  
I wanna feel you in my soul,  
Until the sun comes up,  
Let's make love,  
Ohh baby

**Jack: **Do you know what you do to me,  
Everything inside of me,  
Is wanting you,  
And needing you,  
I'm so in love with you,  
Look in my eyes,  
Let's get lost tonight,  
In each other.

**Both: **Let's make love,  
All night long,  
Until all our strength is gone,  
Hold on tight,  
Just let go,  
I wanna feel you in my soul,  
Until the sun comes up,  
Let's make love.

**Jack: **Until the sun comes up,

**Kath: **Ohh, until the sun comes up,

**Both: **Let's make love.

**Kath: **Oh baby, lets make love,

**Jack: **All night long,

**Kath: **All night long,  
Let's make love.

**Athena**

John stood there completely speechless. He wasn't sure what to say or do. As he sat down at his desk, there was a frantic knock on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and Lee, Jess, and Susan, who had a report in her hand, rushed in. "We've got to stop her!" Jess exclaimed.

"Woah, wait. Stop who? How did you get here?" John asked although he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Elena she teleported us here and left." Lee explained.

"WHAT!"

**White Star 12**

"Bleep"

"Are you going to answer that?" Jack asked.

Kath sighed and grabbed her com link from the table. "O'Neill here."

"About time Kath," John said. "We've got a problem."

"I know. Elena's gone. She won't get too far. I know exactly where she's going," Kath replied.

"And where's that?" Sheridan asked.

"The same place we're going, Hippoclayatia."

**Hippoclayatia**

Kamikaze Nekoi struggled with her chains and finally slipped one hand free. Reaching inside her coat she pulled a double diamond pick from her pocket. One thing she had learned from working with Elena and Lee at the Agency was never go anywhere with out a lock pick. Quickly she picked the lock and looked around. She appeared to be inside a giant maze. 'I've got to get out of here and find Lannie,' she thought. Slowly she made her way down the corridor.

Outside the Temple Dominic was making his way cautiously towards the temple, trying not to be seen; but he had been spotted long before and the vile fiend behind everything was waiting for him. The moment he stepped off his shuttle he was infected with the nano bots.

**Dominic:** _(entered the temple)  
_I tried so many times before  
But no one seems to see what I do this for  
_(snuck around the corners)  
_And why I come to be right here, I think finally know  
I'm scared, ashamed that I might fail  
_(ducked behind a column as guards passed)  
_And I can't tell the ones I love, I know they couldn't deal  
And since I'm just a boy to them, I'm screaming look my way!  
And let me get this right!

Let me get this right, let me win the day  
_(marched threw the maze completely unaware that he was being watched)  
_Let me save the girl and beat the foe and get all the fame  
I can lay my body down if I can't find another way  
So let me get this right!  
I know I've got a girl to save  
_(spotted Sue running and chased after her)  
_'Cause evil just loves to play and always misbehaves  
Until they don't I'm telling you I've gotta save the day  
So let me get this right!

I know I should go  
_(lost sight of her and started backing up looking for where she might have gone)  
_And follow Ranger Protocol  
There's villain here in this place  
And he'll hurt me more than I've ever guessed  
And if I get this wrong he could break my chest  
But I can see them so impressed  
So here I go

_(started running)  
_And let me get this right, let me win the day  
Let save the girl and beat the foe and get all the fame  
I can lay my body down if I can't find another way  
Let me get this right  
Please Valen let me get this right!  
_(ran right into Sue)_

"Who are you?" Dominic asked.

"Lt. Commander Kamikaze Nekoi, who are you?"

"Lt. Commander Dominic…." He was cut off by shouts, "We've got to get out of here." They ran down the long corridors, but soon they were captured and taken back to the master. He chained Sue back against the wall, this time making sure to take her lock picks.

"Master! Master!" the slave yelled as he ran in the room.

"What is it you fool?"

"Master, the telepath, she's coming."

"Perfect. She'll find my message if she survives my maze," he said laughing evilly. Turning he walked over to where Sue was chained to the wall. "Don't worry. If your Captain survives she'll come for you. And when she does, I'll kill her."

Sue struggled against the chains, "Let me go!"

He laughed again and turned to his slave and apprentice, "Come Natu. Let us leave before the good Captain arrives."

"What about him?" the slave asked as he pointed to Dominic.

"Leave him. He'll do nicely as bait for my trap," he said as he waved his hand sending waves of colors down the maze. "Captain Stetson may be powerful enough to stop those three traps with out hesitation, but can she do so with out her powers?"

**White Star 12**

"So how does Elena know that Hippotamus…"

"Hippoclayatia," Kath corrected.

"Whatever," Lee said before continuing, "How does she know to go there?"

"That's where the signal is coming from." Kath stated.

"Signal?" Rachel asked.

Kath nodded, "The one controlling the nano bots." She looked to Susan, "Right Ivanova?"

"How did you… Never mind. I give up on figuring you and Elena out."

What about the nano bots Susan?" Sheridan asked.

"Well after we arrived at Minbar, my crew reported in turn to the med lab. Doctor Austin found something in everyone's blood results," Susan handed John the reports and continued. "What ever this singing thing is, it's being caused by nano bots."

"And nano bots require a signal," Kath stated.

"Oh no," Jack moaned. "Not again."

Everyone looked at Jack confused, but Kath just smiled. "At least you're not aging this time," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

Sheridan just turned back to the reports. "So you traced this signal?"

"Yeah," Kath said. "So did Elena. When she finished tracing the signal, she teleported Lee and Jess to the Athena."

"And they appeared in front of me and then we rushed to tell you," Susan explained to Sheridan.

"But wouldn't a signal like that require a lot of power and transmitters?" Jess asked.

"Yes it does," Kath stated. "And there's only one group that I know of that could be responsible."

**Hippoclayatia**

"Technomage!" Elena cried as she raced up the stairs of the temple. She stopped at the door which was guarded by two large hippoclayate statutes. Elena looked at the statues, suddenly feeling uneasy about the large hippotamus like creatures, with wings and horns. Slowly she walked by them and as she reached for the door, she froze hearing a large boom. Turning, she was face to face with two large, red, glowing eyes. Sighing she waved her hand, intending to throw the stone hippoclayate down the stairs, but nothing happened. Quickly she focused on moving the hippoclayate, but still nothing happened. "Frell!" she exclaimed as she dove out of the way just in time to avoid the stone arm of the flying hippo.

It missed and knocked down a large column. Angrily, it roared and chased after her. Elena jumped and ran quickly around columns of the temple, past a sleeping Indian boy. Running by him she shouted, "Wake up! Run for your life!"

The boy woke up just as the Hippoclayate reached him. "AH!" he screamed and tried to run, but the creature grabbed his leg and slammed him against the column.

Elena climbed the temple wall and hid on the second hippoclayate statue. She watched as the stone creature tossed the boy's limp body back and forth. The boy's cries of pain were the only thing that told Elena he was still alive. She sighed and tried once more to move the statute, but once again nothing happened. She tried to teleport, but that too failed. Before se could react, she was thrown against the temple wall. She got up to find that her left arm had been dislocated, but she didn't have time to fix that. Two stone Hippoclayates were charging at her. She ran quickly with her arm limp at her side. She hurriedly opened the temple door, and ran inside. Elena closed and locked the door but she knew it wouldn't hold for long.

She hurried to the wall and carefully placed her shoulder back in the socket. She slammed against the wall snapping it back in place. Most people would have screamed from the pain, but Elena just gritted her teeth and groaned. As she rubbed her shoulder, she heard the door crack. Looking she saw that with one more good hit the Hippoclayates would break the door down. Glancing around she noticed that the temple had changed since she had last seen it, but that didn't surprise her considering the guardian statues had just come to life and attack her.

Cautiously she entered what appeared to be a maze. As she rounded the first corner she heard the door crash open, followed by two loud Hippoclayate roars. Forgetting caution, she raced deeper into the maze. As she turned another corner, she was nearly blasted by a laser. She ducked around the corner and peered around, nothing happened. She pulled an empty data crystal from her pocket and tossed it. The crystal was shattered after being hit with three lasers beams. Elena tried using her powers to destroy the lasers, but nothing worked. She sighed, "Maybe Johnny's right. I do rely on my powers way too much."

Suddenly she had an idea. She raced back to the entrance to find the Hippoclayates had given up on finding her and were playing a game of toss the Indian boy. "Hey! Catch me if you can you big ugly hippos!" She waited just long enough to be sure that they were going to follow her and then she ran as fast as she could back into the maze. She could hear the Hippoclayates following close behind and quickly catching up. When she reached the laser she pulled out her fighting pike and extended it. She used it to volt up to the rafters, and waited. Before she could blink the Hippoclayates came barreling around the corner. Elena smiled as the laser destroyed both statues. When the laser stopped there was nothing left of the Hippoclayates but a large pile of rubble on the ground.

Looking around she saw there was no way to travel by rafters. The maze walls went all the way up to the roof of the temple. Carefully she jumped down and peered around the corner. Slowly she picked up a piece of rock and tossed it. She studied the location of the lasers and the angles that they fired. With a few careful calculations she was fairly confident she could destroy the lasers. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer; then she jumped around the corner, swung her pike around swiftly and reflected the laser blasts back on them. She successfully reflected the beams and destroyed the lasers, but she missed one blast and it struck her ankle causing her to fall.

She grabbed her ankle and moaned. Looking the wound over she could tell it wasn't serious, but it would definitely slow her down. She ripped a large strip from the bottom of her pant leg and used it to wrap her ankle and stop the bleeding. When she finished she stood and limped past the pile of rubble and the still smoking remains of the lasers.

As she walked deeper into the maze, she could hear the sound of a saw, and it worried her. She peered around every corner, carefully looking for the next trap; which she spotted as she rounded the next corner. There was a long corridor with spikes on the floor and roof. Between the spikes there were two large spinning blades swinging horizontally. Her first thought was to teleport, but that wasn't an option now. Slowly she moved closer and examined the trap. The spikes were to close together for her to successfully jump around the blades and the blades swung too fast for her to slowly maneuver through the spikes. Elena knelt and watched the blades go back and forth. They missed the spikes by several inches, with at least a foot between each blade. She stood, tossed a rock at the blades, and watched a cloud of dust float to the floor. Sighing, Elena kicked one of the spikes. It was hard, but the sound indicated that it was hallow. Testing a theory, she pulled out her pike and held it next to the spike. She pressed the button and gave it a quick shake, and it extended, shattering the spike. Looking down the corridor, she sighed, "This is going to take a while."

**White Star 12**

"Well, there it is," Jack said as he looked out the window.

"Yeah," Kath stated. "Now to go find Elena." Kath teleported them to the surface and scanned the area. "She's in there," Kath said as she walked started walking up the temple stairs. When she reached the door she stopped, "Damn."

"What?" Jack asked rushing to her side.

"These frelling nano bots are blocking my powers." Kath explained.

"What?" Sheridan questioned.

"The moment I walked past the column my powers disappeared." Testing a theory, she walked down the stairs and teleported. Everyone looked at each other and then Kath reappeared, "Just as I thought."

"Want to fill the rest of us in?" Crichton asked his sister.

"There's a field around the temple. Inside it we have no powers, but once we step outside of it our powers return." Kath explained.

"So Elena is in there facing god knows what, with out powers?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Kath replied. Before anyone could react Lee ran up the stairs to the door. "Lee wait!" Kath called and they all ran after him.

He stopped at the temple door; which was laying in pieces on the temple floor. "We'll find her Lee," Jess stated. "Elena may be powerless, but she's not defenseless. Elena can handle herself with out powers just as well as she can with them."

"Jessie's right," Sheridan commented. "I'm sure Elena's fine."

"Spike number three hundred and seventy-one," Elena said before shattering another spike. It was a slow progress, but it was the only way through. Elena's arm was getting tired her thumb would definitely have a bad blister when this was all over.

Looking back she estimated that she had traveled a good ten feet. How much further she had to go, she could only guess. Sighing, she switched hands and shattered another spike. After shattering ten more spikes, Elena smiled. She could see down the rest of the corridor. She was almost out. Gaining a sudden burst of energy, she shattered the rest of the spikes and crawled out. She stood and looked back. She had cleared a path and now the saws were lowering and turning the remaining spike into to dust. She watched until they reached the floor and stopped. "Don't tell me there was a timer," Elena groaned. She sighed and continued down the corridor.

Meanwhile the others made their way through the maze. They found the large pile of rubble and could only guess what it had been. "Looks like the Captain's been busy," Kath stated as she examined the remains of one of the lasers.

"Yeah and she did all of this with no powers," Rachel added.

"She's hurt," Lee said as he knelt. "There's a trail of blood." He stood and looked at the others.

"Come on," Sheridan said. "Let's find her." The group pushed on and soon found the last trap Elena had tripped. The blades were no longer spinning, and the spikes had been completely destroyed. Cautiously the group walked down the hall.

Elena, with injured ankle, was moving much slower than she would have liked. She continued on though, ignoring the pain in her leg. Hearing voices behind her she hurried around the corner and pulled her pike. She held the pike against her and closed her eyes. From the sounds of the footsteps, she could tell there were five, maybe more. As the group got closer, she took a deep breath and jumped around the corner swinging her pike. She missed Sheridan's head by mere inches.

Sheridan ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the face with Elena's pike. "What the hell!" he exclaimed, recovering from the near miss.

"John what are you…" Elena stopped seeing the others. "What are all of you doing here?

"Following you," Jess replied.

"You shouldn't have come. Now all of us are powerless," Elena stated.

"Only inside the Temple Elena," Kath explained. "There's a field around the building. My guess is the nano bots are some how blocking our abilities."

Lee rushed over to her, "Elena you're hurt!" He wrapped his arm around her waist, hoping she'd lean on him and take some weight off her hurt ankle, but she didn't.

"I'm fine Lee. It's just a flesh wound," Elena said as she put her pike away.

"What happened Lannie?" Rachel asked.

"Well I picked up on the signal and traced it here. When I arrived I played a game of tag followed by hide-n-seek with two stone Hippoclayates."

"That the pile of rubble?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. There were lasers in the maze. I used them to destroy the Hippoclayates. I reflected the blasts back at the lasers destroying them, but not before one hit me," Elena explained. "Then there were two giant blades spinning between two sets of spikes. The spikes were hallow so I used my pike to make a path threw through them. The moment I got past them the blades came down and destroyed all the spikes and then stopped spinning."

"Who could do all of this? The nano bots, this maze. I mean this is pretty serious technology." Susan questioned.

"There's only one group I know of that's capable of this kind of activity," Elena said.

"Technomages," Kath stated calmly.

"Exactly," Elena said turning to go.

"Technomages?" Sheridan asked, following Elena. "Why would Technomages do this? How could they for that matter? Last I heard they were isolating themselves from the rest of the known universe."

"All but Galen," Elena corrected.

"You can't believe that Galen is behind this," Susan asked disbelievingly.

"No but if the Council banished Galen, it's possible that there are more Technomages out there. After all who said all the Technomages went into hiding?" Elena stated as she continued walking.

The group walked cautiously to the center of the maze. There they found a large golden statue of a Minataur with two smaller Hippoclayates on each side of it. After what happened at the entrance to the temple, Elena approached with extreme caution. She unknowingly triggered a device that created a hologram in front of the group. The hologram was of a man about 6'4 wearing a long black cloak. The man removed his cloak and smiled evilly. "My dear Captain Stetson, I have your beloved Lt. Commander Nekoi. I must say that things have gotten a little out of control," he said as his grin widened. "Now at this moment Kamikaze is mine and you can't get to her," he shook his head. "But you can save another Ranger," he pointed behind him and the group saw a young Ranger in a glass case. "The trick is that there is only one way to save him. The glass case will slowly close around him the moment this message ends. It's magically sealed. As you may have noticed you no longer have your powers, and don't bother trying weapons. They won't work. The solution is actually quite simple. Now you must think hard, for there is only a short time left. As you can see, secrets, for now, is what I'm about. So only secrets that are not yet known can save this Ranger. The question is, who's secret will show you the key to unlock my master plan? Good Luck my dear. We shall meet again. Next time I hope in person." The holograph disappeared and the glass case started closing in around Dominic.

"Damn!" Sheridan said. "Alright people star talking. We can't let him die."

"I can't think of anything," Jess stated.

"I've never seen the Sound of Music," Jack said. Everyone looked at him and shook their heads, "What it was all I could think of."

Elena stood there as the other blurted out secrets. She knew it was hers that would save Dominic, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Elena," Susan whispered to her. "You've got to do it. You can't let this boy die. I know you want to protect Lee, but letting this boy die is not the way. If you do you're no better than the evil maniac behind this."

Elena sighed. She knew Susan was right. If she let this boy die she might as well resign and give up. She stepped forward and stated, "With all my powers and gifts I couldn't save my unborn child." Everyone froze and looked at her. "To make things worse, before he died I communicated telepathically with my son." The glass case opened and Dominic fell out.


	3. Give Me Something to Sing About

**Give Me Something to Sing About**

Everyone stared at Elena in silence for a long time. They were all shocked. How could someone respond to a secret like that? Lee was the first to speak up, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elena lowered her head and walked slowly to Dominic. She helped him up and walked him over to the others. She knew Lee was staring at her, waiting for her to answer his question. She avoiding his stare, and looked at the others. They were all starring at her, everyone but Susan. Susan already knew her secret, so it hadn't not been a surprise to her, well other than the 'With all my powers and gifts I couldn't save my unborn child' part. Sighing, Elena turned to Dominic, "Want to tell us what happened Commander?"

Dominic nodded and explained how he had followed the ship here and found Kamikaze. "Then we were captured again. They said something about using me as bait for a Teep," he finished, obviously having no idea who the group that was standing in front of him was.

"Thank you Commander," Sheridan said. "Now I suggest we get out of here, before another trap is triggered."

The group nodded and walked back the way they came in silence. Lee's eyes never left Elena and she continued to look at the floor. Lee wished they weren't powerless. He knew Elena was probably waiting until they were alone to explain everything to him, but he was growing impatient. They finally made it out of the temple and Kath turned to the group, "Let's head back to Minbar. We should plan out our next move," she stated.

Sheridan knew that comment was completely out of character for her, but he knew her reason. She wanted to give Elena and Lee time to talk and he agreed with her, "Good idea. We'll meet on one of the ships once we get there."

Kath nodded and teleported everyone, but Lee and Elena to White Star 12. Elena looked around and sighed, she couldn't avoid it any longer. She teleported her self and Lee to White Star 22 and jumped to hyperspace. Lee watched her in silence as she set a course for Minbar. Lee sat in his chair and waited. He wanted answers, but he didn't want to push away from him to get them. Elena paced the bridge, avoiding Lee's eyes. Finally he couldn't take it any more, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered. We only communicated once," Elena lied as she turned her back to him.

"Didn't think it mattered!" Lee ran his fingers through his hair. "Elena how could you think it didn't matter? You communicated with our child. You…" He sighed. He knew he was letting this affect him way too much. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Love you've got to talk to me. I want to help and be here for you, but I can't do that if you don't talk to me. I need to know what's causing your pain in order to help you through it."

Elena pulled away from him and walked toward the bedroom, "I'm fine Lee, I just need a little time and some rest." She stopped at the door and said, "We've got at least three hours before we reach Minbar. I'm going to take the sleeping meds Doc Austin gave me and get some sleep." She entered the bedroom and the door closed behind her.

Lee sighed and followed her. When he entered the room she was already in the bed, still in her uniform. He saw her shoes propped lopsided against the wall, where she had obviously kicked them off. He sat on the other side of the bed and starred at her. Her back was to him. Sighing, he laid back and starred at the ceiling. After a while he heard he breathing get deeper and he looked over at her. From her relaxed posture he knew the meds had kicked in and she was fast asleep.

**Lee:** We lie in the dark I know you're awake  
The only sounds are the sounds this space ship makes  
But, oh how I long, I long to hear your voice  
Desperate to talk, yearning to touch

_(reached out for her but pulled away just before he touched her shoulder)_  
Burning inside 'cause I want you so much  
You don't seem to need me which leaves me no choice  
_(stood slowly)  
_  
You lied you didn't want to hurt me  
So you lied, bought a little time, and I went along  
What else could I do, maybe it's wrong

_(sat in the chair on the other side of the room and put his head in his hands)_  
But you know how much I love you  
So you lied, 'til you could find a way to forget  
_(looked up at Elena and sighed)  
_You lied

How long until you just can't go on  
_(stood and walked over to her and knelt by her side)_  
And the emotions inside are just too strong  
You should let go that's what you want to do

_(brushed her hair from her face)_  
Oh but you don't know, you don't know  
If it's the right thing to do

_(stood)  
_You lied you didn't want to hurt me  
So you lied, bought a little time, and I went along  
_(walked back to the chair and sat back down)_  
What else could I do, maybe it's wrong  
_(put his head down and starred at the floor)_  
But you know how much I love you  
So you lied, 'til you could find a way to forget  
_(looked up with tears in his eyes)  
_You lied

Lee wiped his eyes and walked to the bridge. He didn't want to wake Elena, and the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and see him crying. He knew what he had to do, and it would kill him to do it, but he was certain it was the only way for Elena to get over the loss of their child.

**White Star 12**

Dominic was still in shock. He'd never met the President or even seen him before, and now here he was on the ship with the President and the famous Teep Squad. "Commander."

"Yes sir?" he said quickly turning from the window.

"Did you get a good look at the one behind this?" Susan asked him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Its no one we know Susan," Kath said calmly.

Jess stood at the window staring out into hyperspace. Sheridan walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine John. Just worried about Lannie. I can't believe she kept this from Lee."

"Me either. Lee told me about the murder trial and all, but I never would have thought she was communicating with the child." Sheridan said as he sat.

"I can understand her not telling us, but why would she keep that from Lee? Didn't she see it was pointless to hide that from him?" Aeryn asked. "He had every right to know about it. It was his child too…wasn't it?" Aeryn was still unsure of a lot of things were human were concerned.

Crichton wrapped his arms around his wife, "Yeah it was his kid too Aeryn. More than likely she was talking with the baby while she was in hiding," he kissed her cheek. "She didn't want to add to her grief."

"That was cruel and selfish." Aeryn stated flatly.

"No it wasn't!" Susan protested. "She didn't tell Lee because she didn't want him to blame himself any more than he already does. She lost her son, she doesn't want to lose her husband too."

"You knew about this?" Sheridan asked her.

"Damn, must be I've got a secret day," Crichton said in his sarcastic voice, "Who's next?"

Dominic stood up, "When I was captured, I wasn't knocked out….I fainted," he said in an ashamed tone.

They all looked at him and shook their heads before going on with their business.

**Minbar**

"Alright Galen, we're here, but President Sheridan isn't," Gideon stated. "Want to tell me what the emergency is?"

"President Sheridan will be here shortly and all will be explained," Galen replied as he stared out the window.

"Don't give me that Galen. I want answers and I want them now," Gideon demanded.

"Captain I only wish to explain this once so we will wait for President Sheridan."

Gideon sighed and sat in his chair. "Captain we've got jump points forming," Matheson stated calmly.

"That should be President Sheridan, "Gideon said as he stood. "Hale them."

Matheson nodded and haled both ships and soon got a reply. "Captain we're getting a reply. It's President Sheridan."

"Put him through," Gideon commanded. Matheson nodded and opened a communication line. Sheridan appeared on the view screen. "Hello Mr. President."

"Captain Gideon I didn't expect you and the Excalibur back so soon. I hope you have good news."

"Afraid not. Our Friend Galen tells me your life is in danger, but he won't explain," Gideon stated.

"Mr. President," Galen spoke up, "I've come to offer my assistance in this matter."

"Well I appreciate that Galen," Sheridan began, "But I don't see how you can…"

Before Sheridan could continue, everyone including Gideon and Galen were teleported to White Star 22. "Hello Galen."

Galen turned and smiled, "Hello Captain Stetson. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Elena what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sheridan demanded.

"Making communication easier," Elena replied.

"Captain you've just infected two more people!" Sheridan stated firmly.

"One of them is immune to the nanobots and he can help us stop this. After all he is a Technomage."

Galen looked at Elena with a look of surprise. "I'm impressed Captain. You know much more than I thought."

Elena sat by the window, "Tell us what you know Galen."

Galen nodded and waited for everyone to have a seat. "You are all infected with nanobots that cause you to sing your inner most thoughts."

"Tell us something we don't know Galen," Kath spat.

Galen glared at Kath, "As I was saying, these nanobots cause you to sing your inner most thoughts and if there is enough strong emotions and secrets that come out in song the nanobots will kill you."

"Kill us?" Lee questioned. "How?"

"They'll make you burn out, literally by spontaneous combustion," Galen explained.

"Galen who's behind this?" Susan asked.

"A Technomage by the name of Damien Andronicus," Galen said with a sigh, "He and I have a bit of history."

"How so?" Gideon asked.

"It's a long story," Galen replied.

Elena stood and asked, "Where can we find him?"

"Last I heard he had a lab on Parsus."

"Then I'll start there," Elena said.

"I'm going with you," Galen stated in a matter of a fact tone.

"No," Elena said as her eyes darkened. "This is personal. I'm going after this Damien Andronicus alone."

"Captain you can not harm him, much less kill him. His nanobots can render you powerless," Galen explained trying to control his temper.

"What I've got in mind for him doesn't require powers," Elena stated, her eyes now pitch black. "I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

Before anyone could react, Elena teleported them to White Star 12 and her ship vanished into hyperspace. Sheridan looked around confused, "What the hell is she thinking?"

Lee slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn her and her temper!" Everyone looked at Lee. His fist had made a slight dent in the wall, which soon disappeared as the organic technology of the ship repaired itself. "She's going to get herself killed."

Galen sighed and turned to Kath. "If you would be so kind as to teleport me to my ship so I can follow her."

"Why not just stay on my ship?" Kath asked.

"Because we're not going," Sheridan stated.

"What!" Susan, John Crichton, Rachel, and Jess exclaimed together.

"John we've got to go after her," Jess protested.

"She's got serious problems Jess. Right now the only thing I know to do is let her kill and destroy," Sheridan explained.

"Mr. President, she's no match for Damien. Believe me. I'm not even sure I'm a match for him. Our last encounter was….explosive to say the least," Galen explained.

Sheridan nodded. "Alright. Kath teleport him to his ship."

"John you've got to be kidding."

"That's an order Captain."

Kath glared at Galen and teleported him to his tiny ship. "Now can we follow her or are you ordering us to stay here?" Kath asked in an annoyed tone.

"No one else is leaving."

"Sheridan, not to argue with you…" Jack started.

"He's right Jack," Lee interrupted. "Elena's pushed us all away. All we can do is wait." He turned and looked out the window. "Kath teleport me to the planet. I'd like to get some rest."

"Send him to White Star 1. Its empty and he can get some rest on a decent flat bed," Sheridan offered.

"Thanks John." Lee replied.

Kath nodded and teleported Lee to White Star 1 and turned to Sheridan, "I hope you're making the right decision."

_(White Star 22 on route to Parsus)  
_**Elena**: I touch the fire and it freezes me  
_(held her hand over a warm glowing crystal)  
_I look into it and its black  
_(stared out into space)  
_Why can't I feel  
My skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back

Now through the smoke she calls to me  
To make my way across the flames  
_(walked back to the controls and gave the engines a boost)  
_To save the day or maybe melt away  
I guess its all the same

So I will walk through the fire  
_(walked to the bedroom)  
_Cause where else can I turn  
_(opened her cabinet)  
_So I will walk through the fire  
_(pulled out her PPG, Fighting Pike and daggers)  
_And let it…

_(White Star 1)  
_**Lee:** The torch I bare is scorching me  
_(sat by the widow)  
_Lannie's better off with out me  
I know she's strong  
I pray that I'm not wrong  
_(gets up and jumps ship to hyper space)  
_I better help her out.

_(Small ship somewhere in Space Damien watches all of them on his view screen)  
_**Damien:** Cause she is drawn to the fire  
Some people….

**Lee and Damien:** _(singing together)  
_She will never learn  
And she will walk through the fire  
And let it…

_(White Star 12)  
_**Sheridan**: Will this do a thing to change her  
Am I leaving Sue in Danger?  
Is my Captain too far gone to care?

**Crichton**: What if Lannie can't defeat him?

**Kath:** Blue eyes is right we're needed  
Or we could just sit around and glare

**Sheridan, Kath, Critchon, Jess, Rachel, Jack, and Susan:** We'll see her through  
It's what we're always here to do  
_(Kath jumps ship to hyperspace)  
_So we will walk through the fire

_(Damien's Ship everyone can be seen on the view screen and he sings and listens to the others)  
_**Elena:** So one by one they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold

**Aeryn:** What can't we face

**Elena:** But why I froze no one exactly knows

**Aeryn:** If we're together

**Elena:** And never can be told

**Susan:** She came from the past much graver

**Damien:** So one by one, they come to me

**Lee:** First I'll kiss her then I'll save her

**Damien:** The distant redness as their guide

**Jess:** Everything is turning out so wrong

**Elena:** Going through the motions

**Damien:** ...Ain't what they had in mind

**Lee:** No I'll save her then I'll kiss her

**Rachel:** I think this line's mostly filler

**Sheridan:** is this what she needs to strike a spark?

**Damien:** She will come  
To me

**Elena:** These endless days are finally ending in a blaze

**Everyone:** And we are caught in the fire  
The point of no return  
And we will walk through the fire  
And let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

**Parsus**

Elena arrived on the planet to find an old log cabin in the middle of the desert. "Damien Andronicus!" she called as she broke down the door with a wave of her hand. She glided in, her feet barely touching the ground.

"Ello there," was all the tall Lizard creature, who was inside the cabin, managed to say before he found himself pinned against a wall.

"Where is he?" Elena asked as she tightened her grip on the six foot talking Gecko.

"You mean Master Damien?"

"Yes," Elena hissed.

"He's not here," was all he was able to say before he felt an invisible hand wrap around his throat.

"Tell me where he went." The Lizard shook his head and the hand tightened around his neck. "Tell me or I'll tear it from your mind."

"I…don't know," he chocked. Elena glared at him and started to take the information from his mind. "He left…" Elena didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. She heard his thoughts loud and clear.

Elena released him and he fell to the floor with a loud thump as she turned to the com system located in the corner of the room. "Play message."

"Holding one message for Captain Elena Stetson. Password required," the computer replied.

Elena turned to the lizard, but she knew he didn't know the password. She shook her head as he trembled in fear. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on remaining calm, knowing that she would never hear the message if she didn't keep her temper under control. When she opened her eyes they had turned from pitch black to a dark shade of brown. "Technomage."

"Incorrect."

"Damien."

"Incorrect."

"Andronicus."

"Incorrect."

**Damien's Ship**

Damien Andronicus sat starring out into space. "Master there's a ship…"

"I know you fool. I invited him here. Allow his ship to dock and let him board our ship. Bring him to me but offer him no resistance. He's our guest."

"Yes master."

Moments later the slave returned with a man in a hooded cloak. Damien turned from the window, "Hello Galen. So nice to see you again."

Galen removed his hood. "Hello Damien. I see your hair still hasn't grown back," Galen said referring to Damien's bald head.

Damien glared at Galen, "Yes your little holodemon was quite amusing while it lasted. Pity that you wasted your time. You failed to stop me then and you'll fail to stop me now."

"That was many years ago Damien. I've learned a few things since then," Galen stated as he prepared to attack.

Damien stood and turned to Tatu and his slave, "Leave us. Galen and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Tatu and the slave nodded and left. "Let's finish what we started Galen."

**Galen**: Long ago in the ancient past  
_(Galen focused his energy)  
_I remember a world when we first met  
In a dark Shadow realm under a big full moon  
_(The end of his staff glowed bright white)  
_There and then I could tell you'd try to break my will

But now watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry will be heard all night  
_(A beam of light shot from the end of his staff at Damien)  
_You keep on playing those dark Shadow games  
_(Damien built a shield in front of him blocking the attack)  
_And no I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing those dark Shadow Games  
_(Damien threw a fireball at Galen)  
_And, oh this time I'll have my faith  
_(Galen blocked the fireball with a shield of his own)_

And so now after time has past  
You can never be sure you're always the best  
_(Damien frowned and launched various attacks at Galen)  
_'Cause I'm back from the Shadows coming after you  
I'm the brightest day of your darkest hour  
_(Galen reflected the attacks and launched many back at Damien)_

So now watch as I rise to a whole new height  
_(Galen focused his energy to attack with all his might)  
_And my mad battle cry will be heard all night  
_(Galen's shield weakened as he focused on attacking)  
_You keep on playing those dark Shadow games  
And no I won't be beat again  
_(Damien took the opportunity to attack while Galen's defenses were down)  
_You keep on playing those dark Shadow Games  
And, oh this time I'll have my faith  
_(Galen stumbled back but didn't lose concentration)_

You destroyed your future with your past  
_(Galen's spell began to form)  
_Forgot the lesson of the test  
_(A large flaming circle surrounded Damien)  
_You never understood the blessed  
Too bad today will be your last  
_(The flames closed around Damien)_

So now watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry will be heard all night  
_(the flames began to disappear)  
_You keep on playing those dark Shadow games  
And no I won't be beat again  
_(Galen saw Damien still standing)  
_You keep on playing those dark Shadow Games  
And, oh this time I'll have my faith  
_(Galen attacked once again)_

The flames once more surrounded Damien and Galen continued his attack. As Galen heard at sound coming from Damien he stopped. The sound was faint and at first he thought it was a scream of pain. The he realized Damien was laughing. "This has been fun Galen, but I'm growing tired of this game and I have other things to attend to." Damien waved his hand and hit Galen with several attacks at once. Each attack was a different element of magic.

**Parsus**

"Nanobots."

"Incorrect."

"Damn it!" Elena was still trying to figure out the password. "My Dear Captain."

"Incorrect."

Elena turned to the Gecko, but he was unconscious. Whether she had knocked him out in her frustration to figure out the password or if he had simply fainted, she didn't know, but she did know that he didn't know the password. Sighing, she thought back to Damien's last message. "Secrets, for now, is what I'm about," she mumbled to herself. "That's it! Secrets."

"Access granted."

Damien appeared on the screen as the message played, "My Dear Captain, I see you figured out my password. I'm sure it took you a little time, but not too long I hope. As you can see my lab is no longer on Parsus. I had a feeling my old friend Galen would try to interfere, so I set a little trap for him, and well all of this was just to keep you distract long enough for me to deal with him. But don't worry my dear. I shall make it easy for you to find me. Just go through the motions and return to where this all started. I'll be waiting."

The message ended and Elena teleported to her ship. Just as she jumped to hyper space, two jump points formed on the other side of the planet. Back in the cabin, the man sized gecko woke to find the room filled with humans. "Ah!" he threw his hands over his head, "Please don't hurts me. I knows nothing."

"Where's Elena?" Kath asked.

"I no know Elena," the gecko trembled.

"Tall, brunette, bad temper, probably had pitch black eyes," Jack said trying to help the gecko remember.

"Oh yar! She was here," the gecko replied nodding.

"Where is she?" Kath asked again.

"I no know. She here and hurts me. Me pass out. Wakes up and she gone and you here." The Gecko found himself once again slammed against the wall.

"Where's the Technomage?" Kath asked as her green eyes darkened.

"I no know!" he cried. "Master Damien no tell me anything."

"Kath," Lee called from the corner of the room. She turned leaving the gecko pinned to the wall. "You might want to see this." Everyone gathered around the computer and Lee turned back to the screen, "Play message."

The message played once more and everyone listened intently. "Go through the motions and return to where this all started," Sheridan repeated. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means she went to the Brakiri Colony," Kath stated.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked.

"Because that's where Lannie was infected with the nanobots," Jess explained. "Remember, she said she was fighting the Drahk and they all started singing."

"But what does 'Go through the motions' mean?" Aeryn asked.

"Must have something to do with what she was singing on the colony. I'm sure this technomage has been monitoring all of us with these nanobots," Susan said. "It has to be another clue for Elena. After all he left the message for her not us."

"What about Galen?" Jess asked. "Damien said he set a trap for him."

"I'm fine," came a voice from behind them.

They all turned to see Galen standing there leaning heavily on his staff. "Are you alright man?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be alright but we must stop Damien," Galen replied.

"That's exactly what we're planning to do," Kath stated.

"Are you sure you're ok Galen?" Gideon asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Captain. Just a little weak. Damien is much stronger than the last time we met."

"Well let's stop standing around here talking. Elena needs our help." Lee stated a tad annoyed.

"Right so let's get going," Sheridan agreed.

"First there's something to take care of," Kath said turning back to the gecko. She snapped his neck and turned back to the others. "Now we can go." She teleported everyone back to the ships and the prepared to jump to hyper space. As White Star 12 jumped, the planet exploded from the inside out.

Jack who had seen the explosion just before the jump point closed, turned to his wife, "Was that necessary love?"

"Yes, Damien has sources of power there. If he didn't know we where coming after him before, he does now," Kath replied as she sat in her chair. "And if he knows what's good for him he'll be running."

**Brakiri Colony**

Elena arrived on the planet and found things had changed since she was last there. In what once was an empty field, there now stood a large building. Elena tried to teleport inside but found the closest she could get was the front door. Frustrated she approached the massive doors. As she reached out to grab the handle the door slowly swung open. Slowly and cautiously Elena made her way inside.

As she made her way down the dark cold corridors the torches lit as she passed them, leaving a lighted path behind her. When she reached another set of large doors she stopped. A cold wind blew passed her and blew out the torches. Before she could react the doors swung open. Step by step Elena entered the room, unsure of what might be waiting for her. As she made it completely passed the doors, a light appeared ahead of her. At first she couldn't see anything, but then she looked closer. There he was, Damien Andronicus. He was sitting on a silver and black throne, dressed in red velvet. His coat was blood red with golden designs around the collar, cuffs and tail. His face was covered by an ivory skull mask, and in his right hand was a walking cane with a pattern of silver dragons running down it. On the top of this cane was a silver dragon with ruby red eyes. The dragon's eyes glowed bright red, just as the light from its eyes faded Damien's eyes glowed red. "Welcome my dear Captain." The doors slammed shut behind her and the lights slowly began to rise.

Elena looked around to see they were in a giant ballroom filled with portraits of people dressed for a Masquerade ball. She turned back to Damien, who had an evil smirk on his face, at least what she could see of it. "Where's Kamikaze?"

"Your Lt. oh don't worry she's fine." Damien stated.

"Where is she?" Elena repeated, her eyes turning pitch black once more.

Damien stood and Elena saw he was wearing a black cloak that had a red lining that matched his outfit. "I told you she's fine my dear, but if you insist on seeing her," he waved his hand and suddenly music began to fill the room.

As the volume increased Elena cold hear people singing, "Masquerade, painted faces on parade. Hide your face and the world will never find you." Then two figures appeared. One in a black tuxedo with top hat and tails, and the other in a white silk dress.

As they danced closer Elena realized who the girl was. "Kamikaze!" She rushed to help her friend, but Damien stepped in front of her.

He shook his head and removed his mask. "Sorry not just yet my dear. You and I have some unfinished business first. Don't worry about her. She's enjoying herself. She thinks she's dancing with the love of her life instead of my idiot apprentice Tatu."

Elena tried to get by him but he kept getting in the way. "I know what happens if you sing and dance too long," Elena told him.

"Oh you mean the dieing thing? Don't worry your precious Kamikaze has quite a while to go before she reaches that point." Elena looked at Kamikaze and then back to Damien. "Now, come Captain we have lots to talk about. Like the loss of your son."

Elena lunged at him and he side stepped avoiding her. "You're going to die for all you've done!"

Damien laughed, "You really think you can harm me? I can take your powers away with a single thought."

"Who said anything about using powers?" Elena lunged at him again, this time grabbing him by the throat pushing him back a few steps.

Damien shook his head and suddenly Elena let him go. He walked around as she stood there almost frozen. "My nanbots give me complete control over you my dear," he said placing the end of his cane under her chin.

"Damn you Andronicus!" Elena said through gritted teeth.

"Temper, temper Captain. Or you might burst a blood vessel," Damien said as he sat back on his throne. He snapped his fingers and Elena could move again. "This is a lot of fun, but wait my dear. It appears we have some guests." Damien held out his hand and a holographic image appeared from his palm. Elena stepped closer and saw that Lee, Kath, Jack, John Sheridan, John Crichton, Aeryn, Rachel, Jessica, Susan, Galen, Gideon, and Dominic where outside at the door.

"Can't teleport in," Kath stated, "I can't even move the door."

"So how are we going to get in?" Lee asked.

"Maybe there's a password," Rachel suggested.

"Password?" Gideon questioned. "If there is how would we know it?"

Rachel stepped forward and held her hands up. "Walla walla bing bang!" The doors slowly swung open.

Elena looked at Damien as the image disappeared. "That wasn't the password was it?"

Damien laughed, "Of course not, but I thought I'd make her feel good about it for a while," Damien smiled and wave his hand at Elena. "How about a song while we wait."

**Elena**: Life's a show  
And we all play our parts  
_(Elena started dancing)  
_And when the music starts  
We open up our hearts  
_(Elena removed her jacket)_

It's alright if some things come out wrong  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along  
_(walked to the center of the room)_

Every day's a gift  
_(turned left)  
_Wishes can come true  
_(turned right)  
_Whistle while you work  
_(turned left)  
_So hard  
_(turned right)  
_All day

To be like other girls  
_(twirled around)  
_To fit in, in this glittering world  
Don't give me songs  
Don't give me songs  
_(the others rushed in)_

**Sheridan**: Susan, Jess she needs back up

**Susan** **and** **Jess**: _(ran to Elena's side)  
_Ooooo Ahhhhh  
_(dancing behind her)_

**Elena**: Give me some thing to sing about  
I need something to sing about

**Jess and Susan:** Oooo Ahhh

**Elena: **Life's a song  
_(started jazz dancing)  
_You don't get to rehurse  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse

Still my friends don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for

Family and Friends  
_(turned left)  
_All the twists and bends  
_(turned right)  
_Knowing that it ends  
_(turned left)  
_Well that depends

On if they let it go  
On if they know enough to know  
_(walked away from the others)  
_That when you've bowed  
_(bowed)  
_You leave the crowd.  
_(stood right in front of Damien)_

He was so small  
No hope no chance  
To live out his life  
_(looked to Sheridan)  
_My son

So that's my refrain  
_(Looked to Kath)  
_I live in hell  
Cause I've lost my child  
_(Looked to Lee)  
_My son  
I lost my only son

So give me something to sing about  
_(Looked at Damien who smiled and shook his head)  
_Give me something

_(Elena started dancing around, spinning and gaining speed, soon smoke started coming off of her)_

**Lee: **_(stepped in and grabbed Elena's arm stopping her spinning)  
_Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
Its living

You'll get along  
_(caressed her cheek)  
_The pain that I feel  
_(placed a hand over his heart)  
_You only can heal  
By living  
You have to go on living  
So I can I go on living

"Lee….I…" Elena's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around him.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravismo!" Damien said as he stood and clapped his hands slowly.

"I see you still insist on theatrics Damien," Galen said as he stepped forward.

"You're just mad that you can't do any of this," Damien replied as he gestured to the ballroom which was now filled with hundreds of dancers that before were standing still in the portraits.

"You can't escape Damien," Galen said as he came to stand beside Lee and Elena who were still embracing each other. "You escaped me before, but you can't escape all of us."

_(Damien laughed and picked up his cane.)  
_**Damien:** What a lot of fun  
You guys have been swell  
And there not a one who can say  
This ended well

All those secrets you been concealing  
Say you're happy now once more with feeling  
Now I gotta run  
See you all in hell  
_(trap door opened and Damien disappeared in a cloud of smoke)_

Elena ran towards the smoke and dove down the trap door. "You won't escape that easily!" Galen followed right behind her. They found themselves in a hall of mirrors.

"We'll never find him in these mirrors," Galen said.

"Sure we will," Elena said as she waved her hand. The glass of the mirrors shattered and Damien was left standing in the open. "There he is," Elena said as she ran at him.

Damien swung his cane at her and Elena ducked to miss it, and she would have if Damien hadn't had one last trick up his sleeve. Jus before it passed her he pressed a tiny silver button on his cane and it extended out another two feet, ensuring that he hit Elena square in the stomach. "You'll have to do better than that my dear," Damien said before running around the corner.

Galen stopped to help Elena up, "Go get him!" She protested. "I'm fine but he's getting away.

Galen nodded and ran after Damien. Soon Elena recovered from the blow to the stomach and she raced after them soon catching up with Galen. They stopped in a room full of strange looking devices. "This must be the source of power for the nanobots," Galen stated. "Destroy those and the nanobots will deactivate."

"No time to take care of that right now. We've got to get Andronicus," Elena said as she continued after Damien. Galen nodded and followed after her. They reached the end of the corridor to find Damien, wearing his mask once more, holding Kamikaze. "Let her go!"

Damien shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but Kamikaze stomped his toe, elbowed him in the stomach, and turned around kneeing him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor.

Elena rushed over to Kamikaze and hugged her, "You ok?"

"Fine Lannie. How was that?"

"Perfect Kamikaze. You did perfect. Where'd you learn that one?" Elena asked.

"Francine taught me. Said it might come in handy."

Elena nodded and grabbed Damien by the collar and lifted him into the air. As she did his mask fell to the floor and Elena saw it wasn't Damien at all, but his apprentice Tatu. "Where is he?"

"You think I'd actually tell you and betray Master Damien?"

Elena slammed him against the wall and he felt a strong force tighten around his throat. "No but I thought I'd give you a chance to cooperate before I kill you."

"Wait," Tatu choked.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you just don't kill me."

"Where is he?" Elena asked again.

"He went to the ship," Tatu said.

Elena nodded and let him go. Just as he sighed with relief Elena snapped her fingers and snapped his neck. "Thought you weren't going to kill him?" Galen said questioningly.

"Did you hear me say that? I don't remember saying that. He begged for his life and I gave him time to speak instead of tearing the information from his mind."

"He might have been lying…" Galen caught Elena's eye. "Never mind I forgot. Telepath therefore you know he wasn't lying."

Elena and Galen rushed outside. "Where is his ship?"

"Cloaked. Send me to my ship I have a tracking device on board that lets me see his ship."

"Alright," Elena said. She teleported Galen to his ship and pathed Kath. _Kath there's a room filled with generators under the ballroom. Follow the corridor under the trap door. Get everyone out and blow that building up. Galen says that will deactivate the nanobots._

Alright. What are you going to do? Kath pathed back.

_Kill Damien Andronicus_. Just as she pathed the last message Elena saw a ship leave the planet and she knew it wasn't Galen's. She focused on it and blew it up. She smiled and teleported herself to WhiteStar 22 and waited. She saw Galen's ship leave the planet and jump to hyperspace. Moments later there was a large explosion on the planets surface. Elena scanned and moved her ship a safe distance away as the entire planet exploded from the inside out.

She smiled when her com link beeped. She pressed the button and Sheridan appeared on the view screen. "Did you capture Andronicus?"

"No, but we won't have to worry about him anymore. He's dead. I blew him and his ship straight to hell."

"Captain I would have preferred for you to bring him in alive," Sheridan stated.

"John considering how powerful he is and the effect his nanobots has over us, I felt killing him was the safest solution."

Sheridan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Alright. Let's head back to Minbar. Now that this is taken care of we all need some rest."

"I agree," Elena stated. "And I think some of us have lots of things we need to talk about." She closed communications and teleported Lee from White Star 12 to his chair on White Star 22. "Hi love."

"Hi yourself," Lee said as he stood.

"We have a few things we need to talk about," Elena stated as she walked over to him. "There were things that I kept from you…"

She wasn't able to say anything more because Lee captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and slowly relaxed in his embrace. Lee pulled away breaking the kiss and whispered, "Shh, its alright. I understand love. We can talk later."

Elena smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too Mrs. Stetson."

**Lee:** I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
_(caressed Elena's cheek)  
_It didn't seem so sad though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
_(took her hand in his)  
_Something just isn't right

I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
_(they walked to the bedroom)  
_Any one would notice me  
Its magic I can tell  
How you set me free  
_(the door opened and they walked in)  
_Brought me out so easily.

**Elena:** I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
_(waved her hand and candles lit and music started)  
_I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shown  
_(She slowly removed his jacket)  
_Brighter than any I've known

I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
_(started unbuttoning his shirt slowly)  
_You worked your charm so well  
Finally I knew everything I dreamed was true  
You made me believe  
_(Lee swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed)_

**Lee:** The moon to the tide  
_(layed her gently on the bed)_

**Elena:** I can feel you inside  
_(they continued singing as they let their passions take over)_

**Lee:** I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Pulled to you so helplessly

**Elena:** I break with every swell  
spread beneath my willow tree  
Lost in ecstasy

**Lee:** you make me complete

**Elena:** you make me complete

**Both**: you make me complete

**Minbar**

Sheridan walked into his office and sighed. He was glad to have all this mess straightened out. Delenn and David had gone for a walk and he told them he'd join them later. First he had to meet with everyone. There were still a few things that had to be answered. Elena and Lee were the first to teleport in. John smiled seeing Elena seemed to be back to her usual peppy self. "Morning Captain."

"Morning Johnny," she said with a smile. She and Lee sat on the couch and Elena laid her head on his shoulder.

"The others should be here soon." Sheridan stated.

Just as he said that Susan, Kamikaze, Dominic, Rachel, and Jess walked in. "Where's Kath?" Rachel asked.

"Probably still in bed," Elena said. "Not that I could blame her." She smiled and pathed Lee and he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Same is probably true for John and Aeryn," Susan stated.

"They are," Kath stated as she and Jack walked in.

"Wow you're walking in," Kamikaze teased.

"Teleported to the door," Kath stated. "Last I heard John and Aeryn were singing about Peacekeepers."

"Singing?" Sheridan questioned.

"Yeah," Jack said. "John's not bad. Personally I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

Sheridan looked around, "Am I the only one worried that people are still singing?"

"Relax Johnny," Elena said. "It'll take a little time for the nanobots to lose power and until they're removed or destroyed we'll start singing if they find a power source to pull from."

"So how do we remove them?" Susan asked.

"We don't."

Everyone turned to see Galen standing at the door. "I was wondering where you went to." Elena said

"I was following Damien, but I lost him…"

"Whoa wait. I killed Damien," Elena stated. "I blew up his ship."

"You blew up his decoy ship."

"But there was a life force present."

"His slave." Galen explained. "He's still out there. But with out his power source he can't reactivate the nanobots."

"Reactivate? Wait if they're disabled how come we're still singing?" Susan asked.

"As Elena said they're still using what power they have stored up, but there's no way to safely destroy them or remove them."

"So what does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"It means that if Damien ever gets a power source strong enough he can reactivate them and this mess will start all over again," Elena stated.

"Damn him," Kath said and then she shook her arm as if she had just been shocked. "Ow."

"What's wrong love?" Jack asked.

"The damn bracelet shocked me," she said. Kath looked at John, "What the hell kind of bracelet is this?"

"What are you talking about?" Sheridan asked.

"The bracelet you sent me," Kath stated pulling her sleeve back to reveal a silver bracelet with a large onyx.

"I didn't send that," Sheridan stated as he looked the bracelet.

"What? It had the official Alliance seal and your personal stamp."

"Kath take that thing off," Jack said.

"I'm trying," Kath said as she struggled to pull it off. She pulled and tugged but nothing worked. She pressed the stone down and suddenly a hologram appeared.

It was Damien. He smiled and laughed evilly, "Captain O'Neill, I see when it comes to the secret department your running short. When it comes to fears you have none. When it comes to temper you have it 100. This is a gift from me to you for blowing up my power source. As you probably already know, this bracelet is nearly unremovable and indestructible. Now I could let you figure out what this bracelet does, but I think I'll tell you. First this bracelet will not kill you. Second the worst your anger gets the more powerful the bracelet becomes. However, with you being a teep you could control the level of your temper and I've taken that into account. Now that I've stated the rules, this is what happens: the madder you get the slower you become and eventually you will stop. This will continue until you find the one with a golden touch to remove the bracelet. Bye for now Captain." The hologram disappeared and Kath started cursing his name.

"Kath?" Jack watched in shock as she slowed down and soon stopped. She stood there like a statue.

"Golden touch? What the hell does that mean?" Sheridan asked.

"It means we've got to keep Kath calm until we find the person that can remove the bracelet," Elena said as she stood. "Galen any ideas?"

"None, my friend. The only golden touch I've heard of is from an old Earth myth."

"Yeah King Midas," Elena stated, "My guess is Damien has programmed that thing to respond to only his DNA. So when we find him we can remove that thing."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Jack demanded. "We can't just leave her like this?"

Elena put her hand on Kath's shoulder, "Kath you've got to calm down." Elena focused on sending Kath happy thoughts and tried to take away her anger, but it didn't work. Sighing she back off when Kath pathed her. "It's just going to take time."

Jack placed his arms on Kath's shoulders, "It's alright love, well find that bastard and get that thing off."

"Jack I'll teleport you two to your ship. Talk to her and calm her down. From what Damien said the effects will wear off once she's calm," Elena stated. Jack nodded and Elena teleported them to the ship.

Sheridan turned to Galen, "Can you find him? Is it possible to get him to remove that thing?"

"Perhaps, but I lost his trail around Centauri Prime. If I can find him he won't come willingly. From what he said though Kath is in no danger, its just going to be really annoying to her."

"I think that was the point," Kamikaze said.

"Maybe it'll be good for her," Dominic said.

Everyone looked at the young ranger and he bowed his head. "He could be right. In order to keep from being frozen, Kath will have to stay calm. This bracelet might actually help her learn to control her temper," Elena stated.

Sheridan nodded, "Alright but I want her monitored and I want a full report."

**Two Weeks Later**

John stood in his office starring at reports on the hunt for the Technomage Damien Andronicus. There had been no sign of him since Galen lost him around Centauri Prime. Sighing he stood and walked to the window. He heard a faint sound behind him and turned to see Elena standing in front of his desk. "Still nothing?"

"Afraid so Johnny. I hate to say it but I'm beginning to think that we'll never find him."

Nodding John sat at his desk. Before he could speak Dominic walked in, "Sorry to interrupt Mr. President, but this came for Captain Stetson."

Elena took the small box from Dominic and examined it, "Where did it come from?"

"No idea ma'am. It just arrived on the last transport shuttle from Babylon 5. It could have been sent from there or any of the other transfer points that the shuttle stopped at."

Elena nodded and opened the box carefully. There was a blood red velvet scarf that was used to wrap a small figurine. It was a golden Hippoclayate. Elena held the figurine up for John to see and they both stared at it. Elena pulled the scarf out and a small card fell to the floor. She picked it up and read it out loud:

_My Dear Captain, you've got the golden touch_

_Damien Nathaniel Andronicus_

Before John could react Elena teleported to Whitestar 12. She found Kath once again frozen by the bracelet. Jack, who had been trying to once again calm Kath down, started to ask Elena if there was any news, but before he could speak Elena handed him the box with the figurine, scarf and card. He looked at the items and watched as Elena easily removed the bracelet from Kath's arm.

"How did you know it would work?" Kath asked.

Elena took the box back from Jack. "I got a little gift from our friend." Elena showed Kath the card and said, "He knew we would think that he was the only one that could remove it. So he fixed it to respond to my DNA instead. My guess is he only wanted you to suffer for a while."

"When I find him he'll suffer a hell of lot more than a little!" Kath exclaimed.

Elena nodded and teleported back to John's office and filled him in on what happened. The bracelet that had once been silver with a black onyx was now gold with a ruby. Elena could only hope that meant that the bracelet was no longer operational, but just to be safe she left it in Galen's care. In time things began to return to normal, but no one could hum or sing a tune for quite a while with out wondering if it was the work of Damien Nathaniel Andronicus, and the entire Teep Squad vowed not to rest until Damien was dead. In the meantime Elena and Lee took a much needed long vacation on Disney Planet where they spent everyday enjoying the music of living.


End file.
